Melancholy
by ohnoimSTILLcursed
Summary: Dave Karofsky indirectly screws up reality, and Kurt Hummel might be the key to fixing it. Kurtofsky Fantasy-ish AU set after "A Very Glee Christmas".
1. Reality

Chapter 1: Before.  
><strong>AN: There is <strong>**probably**** going to be some Blaine and Dalton bashing in this fic. I'll try and not make it too harsh, but it is essential to the plot, believe it or not. If you take offense to this, please leave. **

**AN2: The major inspiration for this fic is the anime/light novel series, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It isn't required to read/watch it to understand this fic, but I'd suggest it anyway cause it's good :)**

If someone asked Dave Karofsky how long he'd believed in aliens, time travelers, ghosts, and other supernatural creatures, he would probably shrug and say, "I don't know, I never really believed in them in the first place. " In reality he always wanted to believe in the existence of supernatural beings, because it was cool. I mean, what kid wanted to grow up and go to school and get a job? Everyone dreamed of becoming a superhero or pirate or a vampire slayer. That is why kids love video games; they immerse people in a world that is not the boring reality that everyone seems used to. So later when Dave entered middle school he settled on trying to be popular. It was the closest he could get to feeling important, and popular kids were treated close to royalty anyway. So he decided the prior fantasies of saving the world would be shelved as childhood dreams and would never be touched upon again for the rest of his life. This was how it was supposed to be for everyone, right?

Of course he would occasionally run into people who seemed to still grasp their fantasies like their life depended on it. Azimio secretly loved comic books, though he hid his fascination to avoid being sorted with the geeks and the like, it went to show that no one in the school fit a stereotype despite how desperately everyone seemed to try to. Then there were the crazy people who still believed in Santa Claus and the like. This primarily referred to Brittany who was popular for her looks and willingness to put out, but she clearly wasn't in sync with the rest of the world. Dave recalled an _interesting_ experience in Algebra last year:

They were sitting next to each other in class due to assigned seating, and she had been taking glances at him all period. He at first thought he was going to be her next target, because she wanted to make out with the whole school apparently, and he hadn't ended up kissing her yet. He wasn't sure how he'd react to this, because what if he kissed her and he hated it? He wouldn't know how to deal with that.

Then she finally turned to him and said, "Karofsky are you an evil spy trying to take over the school?" Thankfully the classroom was already abuzz with talking, so no one heard her except Dave.  
>"Excuse me?" He was taken aback by this comment. He knew the girl had issues, but he didn't think she was <em>that<em> lost in her mind.  
>"I mean, you seem kind of mean all the time and I was wondering if you were trying to overthrow us Glee Kids so you would have power to make people do what you wanted and all. I know that is what Sue wants! I'm worried…" Her voice trailed off and she looked uncomfortable and a bit confused.<br>"No, I'm not trying to take over the school. I'm just putting people in their place." He harshly retorted.  
>"Well," she said in a tone as sassy as Brittany could muster with her dim voice, "I think it is mean and that you have some other motives behind them. I'm watching you Karofsky." She turned abruptly with a "hpmh" and refused to look at him the rest of the period.<br>Oddly enough Dave didn't feel threatened by this, and decided it wasn't worth fighting with Brittany so he continued what he was doing.

For a long time Dave's world continued on its normal track. Yeah he was majorly jealous of Hudson for a lot of reasons, and (even though he wouldn't admit it) he would like to swap lives with the guy, but his life was close enough to where it wanted to be. Except that one major obstacle that kept bombarding him again and again.  
>The obstacle pretty much took the human form of Kurt Hummel. God, Kurt Hummel, where to begin with him? First off was the fact that the guy was so open and flamboyant and was up in people's faces about it. It ticked Dave off and he couldn't really explain the reason why if he was asked. The second thing was the fact that Kurt could sing and dance in front of the school in a group, and he seemed like he didn't think twice about it. The third thing was how reality seemed to twist for Dave in his presence. He couldn't go near the boy without saying something stupid or embarrassing himself or shoving him or his friends into a locker. He didn't really know what it was at first; he explained to himself that it was just because he disliked the guy for being gay and it squicked him out or something. In reality he couldn't help but admire the guy a lot. He had more guts than pretty much everyone in the school. Kurt knew he would be tormented for being how he was, but he didn't seem to give a fuck. Dave was the opposite; he hid anything that he was ashamed of. For example, he pretended not to be able to sing because he knew Finn would try and recruit him to Glee club. When the guys would get together to play Rock Band and everything, he would never take the singing part and tell them, "I sound like a dying cat when I sing."<p>

Dave's thoughts became extremely jarring when sometime at the end of junior year; Kurt began to pop up in Dave's mind more than it should have. In his dreams Kurt would always make some sort of cameo. Except in these dreams Dave never really interacted with Kurt in the same way. In one of the more revealing dreams, Dave needed to sing a song to pass science (which was being taught by , once again proving the inaccuracies of the mind), and Kurt helped him sing by doing some duet that he didn't really remember. He felt in sync with Kurt, as if he could be free and no one would care who he was. Dave first woke up he thought back on it and freaked out that he had sung in front of people, while being simultaneously happy at the memory of he and Kurt bonding. Of course then he realized it was a dream, and for some reason he felt disappointed. That was when he started to understand the reason why he hated Kurt. This could also explain why he hated Hudson, if he thought about it without denying everything. Kurt liked Hudson, but Hudson was heterosexual. This was conflicting but he couldn't help but to want both things at once. Dave liked Kurt and it was becoming increasingly harder to block it out of his mind.

So in junior year, he couldn't stand it anymore. Kurt's presence changed everything he wanted to be and it scared him. He began to increase the locker chucks and insults. In the beginning he would only really do those in Azimio's presence, but he began to stray from his partner-in-crime and started attacking on a more personal level. After a while it seemed to get to Kurt as well, which surprised Dave to be honest. He never thought of Kurt as someone who would ever be bugged by that sort of thing. It was his goal in the first place to get this sort of reaction from him, but once it happened he felt slightly guilty. There was a part of his mind that was still screaming for him to get Kurt on his good side, but it was equally proportional to the part of him that was desperately pushing it all back. This then offset the balance of the universe, and caused the reality shifting that would forever be burned into the minds of both Dave and Kurt. The Kiss. The thought of that event left Dave reeling in horror and embarrassment. How could he have lost himself like that? After that the truth behind everything became glaringly evident and he could no longer suppress his thoughts. This is probably what caused his deterioration that happened within the couple weeks afterwards, which led to Kurt transferring and the world becoming much easier. The world would not be so kind as to end things like this though.

During winter break, the Karofsky family always had a huge reunion at Dave's uncle's house, which happened to be very big and have enough room for a huge amount of people to squeeze in there, though not without discomfort. Dave had an older sister away at college who he wasn't very close to, but he had tons of cousins of all ages. You could hear the noise of kids everywhere. Screaming, crying, and laughing rang through the hallways. Some of his cousins he got along with well and others he wanted to duct tape their mouths and limbs so they shut up and stopped moving for a while.  
>His favorite cousin however, was Jillian. She was one of the cousins who lived at the house full-time. She was a fairly laid back girl, despite the fact that she went to a private catholic school and those were notorious for some of the evil girls that people hear about. She liked videogames and action movies, which gave Dave and her common ground to talk over Right now they were playing Super Smash Bros.<br>"So Dave, how's your life doing?" She asked, her attention mainly focused on beating the crap out of Dave's character, but she seemed calm on the outside.  
>"Same as always really, I can't say my life is particularly eventful. How about you? Got anything interesting going on?"<br>"Not much really. Broke up with my boyfriend a week ago," she sighed.  
>"You only went out for a couple months it seems. What did he do?" Dave questioned.<p>

"Well, he was a Dalton boy. They all are a bit fake."

Dave pretended that this didn't catch his interest. That's right, Dalton was right nearby Jillian's school. He didn't know much about the place but it is where Kurt then went, and so did the short flakey guy that confronted him with Kurt. From what he saw of that guy, he didn't like. He didn't even know Dave or go to his school, but he confronted him in a stairway where anyone could walk up at any second and shouted clichés like "it is totally normal" and "you are not alone" that he has heard a million times in the past.  
>"Really," Dave feigned boredom, "I don't know much about Dalton. What's it like anyway?"<br>"Well for one the place creeps me out. My school has a lot of stuck up preppy girls obsessed with tradition, but we don't take it nearly quite as seriously as them. They kinda cross the line with how obsessed with their posh ways they are. They also all pretend to get along so well, but a lot of them seem to secretly hate each other and are rivals and all. The guys there lack individuality; they are like a beehive of people just following the rules. If you know one Dalton boy, you know pretty much anyone who he hangs out with. "  
>"Really? Sounds annoying. I would probably suffocate in that environment."<br>"I know right! Well my ex was weird. He missed a date with me to go to a "traditional" garden party. What the fuck is a garden party anyway?"

"They sound likes losers. You could do better Jill."  
>"You bet I can!" She won the battle.<p>

"What was his name?"  
>"Benjamin Green. Facebook him if you want. You should never date a private school kid, they wouldn't be your type I think."<br>"I'll keep that in mind."

Later Dave did look the guy up on Facebook through Jillian's account. He rationalized it wasn't stalking if he was doing it for his cousin. The guy's profile wasn't blocked for the most part, and he could look at his friends. Kurt Hummel was listed. He smiled to himself a bit; it was funny how small the world was sometimes. Oh well, it didn't really matter much. Kurt would probably end up dating one of those flaky Dalton boys (most likely the short hair-gelled one) and he would have a perfect relationship with tea parties or whatever gay private school kids did on dates. Dave decided that he shouldn't care at all.

Benjamin Green's facebook had hardly any statuses. The ones it had were a bit lame:  
>Fruit Sculpting Club competition coming up! Gotta get ready Leo Baker Josh Sackett<p>

Need Bio homework! Can someone e-mail it to me? Thnx  
>Woo the Warblers are great! Keep on the awesome people. Wes Montgomery<p>

Pssh… Dalton guys sounded like total losers. In the back of his mind, a part of him whispered to him "Kurt could do better. If you put yourself together you'd be good enough and what's-his-face Dalton!boy would hardly be competition."  
>"Shut up, brain." He whispered aloud and he smacked himself with a nearby book. That would never happen, and he shouldn't even start to think that it is possible.<p>

That night he dreamed he was on a huge stage. The audience was empty and it was completely silent, except a slight creaking of the floorboards. Then he started singing a song, he wasn't even sure if it existed in reality, he just seemed to make up the words as he went along. After he was finished he heard the clapping of one person. Kurt Hummel had appeared (as usual), and he was smiling. Dave woke up disappointed.


	2. Delusion

Chapter 2: Close Spaces and Phone Calls

Tina was annoyed, _this better be important,_ she thought, _I have to leave Mike for it! _She ran into the bathroom and locked the stall. Her FTCD had rung, and the higher-ups only said it was to be used in emergencies. Except the higher-ups often were overly cautious and anything was an emergency in their mind. Yes, there was an extremely low probability that the world would be "erased", but the condition was currently stable. She called back, speaking very quietly.

"Hello, Sky, what is it?"  
>"Do need to be cocky, Vampire. So I've gotten in contact with the Organization…finally. They are suspicious of letting anyone in on their dirt; including people on their side of things. I guess it makes sense…"<br>"Congratulations. What have you found out?"  
>"Well, it turns out the situation is more complicated than we expected. I know we speculated there was something going on with that huge data explosion during November, but this is crazy!" The voice on the FTCD shook.<br>"Wait… did something more happen than a weird forced transfer?"

"Yes, it turns out a good portion of reality has been re-written. The world of November 4th 2010, is very different than the world of November 5th 2010." His tone was cold.

A shock ran down Tina's spine. It made perfect sense that something like this would have happened. After all, last month apparently caused a whole load of issues for the Organization to deal with, and it was to be expected that someday it had to happen. Except who knows what effects reality shifting could have? That is why it was their job to prevent it in the first place. I mean, what if the whole multiverse got thrown off balance, and it was only because some assholes (or one asshole in particular) made a couple of mistakes, though they didn't know it would have this much effect. Perhaps the damage could be dealt with, but it would have to mean attacking the problem at its source. Well, this was just too complicated now.

"Listen Sky, I'm in a stall in a bathroom on a date right now, can we meet later in person and discuss this fully?" Tina requested.  
>"You have a date in the bathroom?"<br>"You know what I mean! Lets meet tomorrow at the usual place. Bye." She hung up without thinking.

"Dave what the fuck is a closed space?" Jillian asked him, during day two of the reunion. She was sitting on the couch and glancing at her phone with a strange expression. Dave had just woken up at 9:30 and wasn't capable of thinking yet, but he recalled the term as somewhat familiar. He couldn't place where he had heard it before though.  
>"I have no idea! What happened now, Jillian? Did Benjamin ask you it or something?" He asked.<p>

"No, it was Wes, one of the Dalton guys who I actually like. He texted me saying "I think today we're good, there haven't been any Closed Spaces appearing lately." What in the world does that mean?"  
>"I don't know, Google it or ask him? Sounds like he texted the wrong person."<br>Her phone buzzed, "Sorry wrong person :) A closed space is an inside joke, don't mind it." She read.  
>"That doesn't explain anything. You should get better guy friends, the ones you have are going to drive you crazy."<br>"That sounds about right," she said, busy typing on her phone on a furious speed. "You want to hang out with Wes with me? You don't seem to have much to do, and I think it would fun if you tagged along. Keep me sane, ya know?"

"Sure, don't have much to do 'round here anyway." He shrugged. Wes couldn't be that bad, if Jillian liked him. Inwardly he couldn't help to be a little nervous, though there was little chance that Kurt would be brought up in any way. Dave tried to suppress the thought; after all he didn't care much about Kurt anyway.

"Great, we'll go to that good Chinese place for lunch. I need to get away from all these kids. Thank you Dave, for existing." Jillian lightly swatted him on the head. It was her way of showing affection. _Man, why can't girls like that exist in McKinley? _He wondered. It was too bad none of them were like her; maybe he'd have a girlfriend or something then. None of those cheerleaders held up to his standards anyhow. Maybe that is why none of them caught his interest.

_Yup. Sounds just right. So the dreams where you ended up singing a corny love song with Kurt never meant anything either I guess,_ the sinister part of his brain growled. _Admit it, you coward. You just can't handle the fact that he was the only cheerleader you were ever attracted to. Then you drove him away, so you'll never have a chance. _He felt like he had been punched in the gut for a second. If his mind wasn't even on his side, what would he do? He hated those moments the worst. The ones where he had the fleeting realization that there wasn't much he could change. It drifted away after a while and he was able to resume his act again, but they were becoming more and more frequent.

"Everyone, time for breakfast! Wake up." He heard his aunt shout from the kitchen. Now she'd go get them up and a stampede of kids would arrive.

"Lets go eat, we don't want to be last in line." Jillian got up. Dave decided to

ignore the slight nausea he felt and take first helpings on pancakes.

Later that day, just as planned, he and Jillian went out to meet Wes. They met in a somewhat stereotypical Chinese restaurant with those cats (what are they called anyway?) and red wallpaper for décor.

"Hey Wes! What's going on with you?" Jillian smiled and prodded him lightly. "This is my cousin, Dave. He is stuck in my house and has nothing to do, so I dragged him along and I figured we could make fun of him together."  
>"Sounds like fun. Nice to meet you Dave." Wes shook his hand, <em>how formal<em>. Dave wondered how the hell Jillian made friends with this guy. Unless he was more than what he showed, he couldn't imagine it.  
>"Nice to meet you too." He said, somewhat awkwardly. His body and hand were very stiff. Jillian always observed that Dave looked a bit like a turtle when he was uncomfortable. He drew back into his shell. Dave was never quite great at meeting new people. He mostly stuck around with friends that he knew very well, like Azimio. Come to think of it, he hadn't really gained any new friends in a long time.<br>"So Dave, what school do you go to." The question cut like a knife. Dave was hoping he wouldn't ask that, though realistically he knew it was unavoidable. What if somehow Wes had heard about him from Kurt, and then he'd be exposed as a monster.

"McKinley." He muttered.  
>"Oh McKinley. I've heard rumors about that place. It sounds kind of … icky to me."<br>"I guess you can say that. There are teachers there who can get away with anything, and students who don't even attend class. What have you heard about it?" Dave questioned, relieved that Wes showed no signs of recognition.

"Well there is this guy who transferred into Dalton from there last month. Kurt Hummel. He told everyone that McKinley was a great place but there were a ton of douche bags and popularity-obsessed assholes there. Some guy pretty much shoved him out of the school, apparently."  
>At the mention of Kurt, Dave's face immediately changed to one of shock and horror. He could never avoid him it seemed. He was supposed to have left his life last month, but what he did kept on haunting him. Dave realized that the "popularity-obsessed assholes" was probably a blatant insult aimed at him. From Kurt's perspective, it was true though. He shouldn't have expected to be seen otherwise.<br>"Oh, Kurt. I-I heard of the guy. Never talked to him though." He stumbled around his words. Both Wes and Jillian could probably see something was up.

"Really Dave? You look kind of scared. Did you have a secret love affair that ended horribly so he transferred?" Jillian teased. _She is just kidding as always_, Dave had to remind himself.  
>"Obviously, people just transfer in and out of schools due to romantic reasons all the time!" Dave tried to retort sarcastically, but it probably had the protesting-too-much vibe. Though he heard that is exactly what some guy did last year, but he was a creepy senior who already had a trip to college and didn't care about his academics.<p>

Jillian tapped Dave on the head, "don't freak out Dave, we all know the truth now, and we accept that. Right?"  
>"Uh, right." Dave grumbled. This teasing hit a bit too close to home.<p>

"Come on Jillian! There is no need to interfere with other people's lives." Wes sighed.

"Yes there is! He is my cousin so I have to know all of his secrets."  
>Dave swatted her on the head lightly and the tension ended. They ordered their food and started chatting about less heavy things, such as the gossip that Dave had no idea about. A little bit later, Wes got a phone call. He looked at the screen then his expression tensed up.<p>

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. Be right back." Then he walked outside.

Jillian then looked at Dave fiercely and pushed him.  
>"What?"<br>"Well… you gonna eavesdrop or not? You can probably hear him if you stand outside the door." She asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if he is talking about garden parties with his stupid friends or whatever."  
>"Go! He does this every so often and I want to know what he talks about!."<br>Jillian nearly pulled Dave out of his chair, though he wasn't really resisting. What Jillian wanted, she got. He stood right before the door and strained his ears to listen. He felt a little like a spy, which was a bit refreshing. He honestly hadn't had that much fun in a while.  
>"Yes, I've known all along. I arrived to the scene right when it appeared." Wes spoke in a dark voice, and then paused to listen to the other person's response.<p>

"I can't reverse it. I just know how to keep things under control, destroying the closed spaces is easy enough, but I'm only one person. We need more people."  
><em>Closed spaces!<em> Dave thought it was weird. What the hell was it supposed to mean anyway and why do they need to be destroyed? What in the world was he talking about? Did he somehow get caught in some strange sci fi movie?  
>"I can provide some information, but it won't do much good. Right now I'm trying to attack the problem at the source. We need to find what the closed spaces are coming from and erase or change it. I'm already working on it actually. I would prefer that the people at the McKinley station also try something…. You know what? Connect me to Vampire and the other person there. I think I have a plan."<br>Silence. Dave was incredibly confused and a bit surprised.  
>"Yes, I'll talk to you about this later. I think I've got it all figured out though. "<br>At the sign that Wes was ending the conversation, he went back to the table in order not to be discovered. He knew he heard something that was very weird and that he probably wasn't allowed to hear. It sounded like Wes was some crazy guy on a secret mission that he perhaps made up in his head or something.  
>"So, what were they talking about?" Jillian questioned and cocked her head, an evil expression on her face.<br>"Stupid crap. Like I thought. He mentioned Closed Spaces but I have no fucking clue what that could mean."  
>Jillian scrunched up her face and replied, "Hmm… maybe he's finally cracked. I wouldn't be horribly surprised. I wouldn't worry about what he says too much. Wes pretends to be normal but in reality he is far from it."<br>Wes walked in and smiled at them, as if nothing happened.  
>"What were ya talking bout Wes? Was it your secret girlfriend?" Jillian said in a very loud voice to call attention to him.<br>"Yup. She told me to tell you hi." Wes didn't try and rebut. _I have to learn a thing or two from him about dealing with her_, Dave thought.  
>"Well, Mr. Closed-Space, we have to eat now," she said, noting the waitress was entering with the food, "I call first dibs on the lo mein."<p>

The reaction of Wes after the term "closed space" was mentioned was questionable. There was a flash of uncertainty in his face. What was he hiding? Dave didn't know what events were to come, obviously. He did know that something was going on that clearly wasn't quite normal. Perhaps it was only Wes's lack of sanity, but if it wasn't then there was something happening in the world that didn't sync up to Dave's expectations of reality. Closed spaces… if he could figure out what they were he would be able to rest better.


End file.
